


The Changing of Men

by Artistic_Blue_Eyes



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Camelot, F/M, Magic, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, POV Original Female Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artistic_Blue_Eyes/pseuds/Artistic_Blue_Eyes
Summary: "Some men are born great, some achieve greatness and some have greatness thrust upon them." When I first came to Camelot I could never have imagined falling in love with someone so pig-headed as Arthur, now I can not imagine being without him, but there is change in the air, something is coming. People are changing. The second instalment of The Story of Albion.





	1. Prologue-Greatness

"There are some that are born great, some will achieve greatness and some have greatness thrust upon them."

My mother used to say that quote to me when I felt alone in the world. I couldn't help but think about it the first time I arrived in Camelot as I met the men who I was supposed to protect. Arthur-the prince born one day to become the greatest King that Camelot had ever seen, great enough to unite Avalon, and Merlin-the young man servant, who had a destiny bigger than anyone else in the world.

My job in it all was simple, I am a guardian, a protector of destiny. I make sure everything takes the course it is supposed to. What I didn't expect when I entered Camelot was to fall in love with a man who was as pig-headed as Arthur Pendragon.

But the time is upon us for the next part of my journey. This is the time of greatness, and the changing of men.


	2. Morgana's episode

It was early morning when Laudine, Kay and I once again entered the gates of Camelot. The ring which Arthur had given me when we returned from the Isle of the Blessed still felt foreign on my finger, it was probably because since that day Arthur and I had barely had a moment alone. I had travelled back to see my father and tell me about our marriage, which he was all too happy about. I had been gone for the month but it felt like so much longer since I had seen him, however when I reached the courtyard the only person there to greet us was one of the guards, whose name I could never remember.

"My Lady, I have been asked to take you to the Lady Morgana's chambers," The guard informed me.

"I know the way," I smiled back at him, "Laudine and Kay can you please take the bags back to the rooms please," I said softly to them before walking through the corridors and into Morgana's chambers. Gwen, Uther, Arthur and Merlin were already there. Merlin was cleaning up glass which looked like the window had exploded, "What happened?"

"There was a fire," Uther said without looking around at me instead staring at Gwen, "She could've been burnt alive."

"Lightning struck the castle roof last night. That could've started the fire," Arthur suggested coming to stand next to me and taking my hand in his, knowing we couldn't really say a real hello until we were on our own.

"Perhaps," Uther said not sounding at all convinced.

"What other explanation is there?" I asked, hoping he didn't mean what I thought he did.

"Someone started the fire deliberately," Uther replied back coldly before walking out of the room, signaling for Arthur and I to follow him. We walked slowly behind him, "How did they reach Morgana's chambers unchallenged?"

"I don't know. There are too many guards, it shouldn't be possible," Arthur explained pulling me along so we were walking at the same speed as Uther.

"And yet they managed to do so," Uther patronized.

"It can't be explained," I said drawing myself back into the conversation.

"Well I can. They used magic. Arrest all those we have under suspicion," Uther ordered.

"That's going to take time," Arthur said reluctantly.

Uther stopped walking and turned to face us, "My ward has been attacked. Time is something we do not have."

"I'm sure this will be sorted very soon, My Lord," I said calmly playing mediator.

Uther just nodded at me before he walked off finally leaving Arthur and I alone. I asked the first thing that came into my head, "Do you think he's right? That it's magic?"

"I don't know, but once father believes it. We have to collect up the people who are suspected," Arthur explained. I couldn't help but think of all the innocent people who were going to suffer because of this, "I don't want to think about that now. I have missed you."

"I missed you too," I smiled at him before kissing him lightly on the lips.

"How was your father?" Arthur asked resting his head against mine.

"He's doing well. Happy about us," I laughed, "He said he will try to be at the wedding."

Arthur smiled back at me, "When do you want to get married?"

"Soon," I said softly kissing him once again before pulling away, "But now I need to go and see Gaius and Merlin to have a catch up."

"You are the only princess I know who makes times for a manservant," Arthur laughed.

"That's what makes you love me," I shrugged back simply before heading down the corridor and towards Gaius's chamber, meeting Merlin just outside the door where we could overhear Morgana yelling out, "I'm not a child!"

"Last night was an accident. It had nothing to do with you. How could it have?" Gaius argued back, "I am going to draw you up a fresh remedy that will make you feel better, I promise."

"No…" Morgana began to speak.

"You must trust me," Gaius interrupted. Then there was silence for a moment, Merlin and I looked at each other before the door opened and Morgana walked out, causing us to jump backwards to avoid being hit by her arm. We slowly entered the chamber seeing Gaius sitting down making potions. He didn't look up.

"I was helping clear up Morgana's chambers earlier," Merlin stated after a moment of silence.

"Hmm?" Gaius said still not looking up.

"The window was blown out into the courtyard below," Merlin continued.

Gaius still didn't bother looking up, "Hmmm…"

"It's odd isn't it? If lightning struck the window like Arthur said, you'd think the glass would've fallen inside of the window. It was magic. You know it was. More importantly, so does she," Merlin finished.

I shook my head, "Morgana knows nothing for certain."

Merlin looked at me in shock, "Which makes it even worse. She isn't sure what's happening to her and it's tearing her apart."

"What would you have me do?" Gaius asked sounding angrier than before.

"Talk to her. Tell her she'll be ok. Tell her that her powers aren't something to be afraid of," Merlin calmly.

"I can't," Gaius said shaking his head.

"Then maybe I could speak to her," Merlin suggested.

This time I spoke up, "No, Merlin, you can't."

"Why not? I understand what she's going through," Merlin pointed out.

"You must never reveal your secret. Not to anyone," I said simply to him.

"If not me, then someone else," Merlin said surely.

"Who?" Gaius shot back, "This is a kingdom where magic is outlawed, or have you forgotten that?"

"There are those who still practice it. What about the druids? You said that they help people like this," Merlin fought back.

"Uther's vowed to destroy them. The druids cannot help her. It would be suicide," Gaius explained.

"Then who can?" Merlin argued.

"I will, like I've always done," Gaius said calming down a bit.

Merlin still looked agitated, "Then you need to be honest with her."

"What makes you so certain that you know better than me?" Gaius asked.

"Because I went through the same thing," Merlin yelled before taking a deep breath and calming down, "I know exactly how she's feeling right now."

I decided to intervene before either Merlin or Gaius said something they would regret. I moved to stand inbetween them taking Merlin by the shoulder, "You cannot get involved in this Merlin. Trust me, she cannot know her powers. Morgana will never be like us."

"How do you know that?" Merlin said this time his voice sounding more sad than angry.

"Because I have seen parts of the future that being a Guardian allows. Morgana can never realize just how powerful she is," I explained, "If she does then Arthur can never be the King he is supposed to be."

"Maybe I can change the future," Merlin pointed out before turning around and walking out of the door.

"Merlin, please, as a friend. Stay out of it!" I called after him before looking hopelessly at Gaius, "I don't know what else to do."

"He will come around," Gaius said back to me softly.

"I don't know about that," I sighed, "I should make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

It wasn't until later that I saw Merlin again. He had been avoiding me for most of the day and I hadn't had a large amount of time to search for him. I had instead spent the day with Laudine trying to organize an idea for how we could get as many of the magic people out of Camelot before they were rounded up tomorrow. The plan revolved around me being able to get hold of the list of sorcerers that I knew Arthur would get in the morning.

It was only when I got down to the caves to see Kilgharrah that I saw Merlin was already standing there, "You're wrong. I know her, she has a good heart," I heard Merlin say to Kilgharrah I knew that they were talking about Morgana.

"You failed to heed my advice in the past and it brought grave consequences," Kilgharrah warned.

"I won't abandon her," Merlin fought back.

The dragon shook his large head, "I will not give you the help you seek. If you pursue this course of action, you do so alone," Merlin just shook his head and walked away.

I stepped out of the shadow, "Kilgharrah," I greeted.

"He needs to be stop young Guardian," Kilgharrah said instead of bothering with formalities.

"I think he is too stubborn to be stopped by any of us," I pointed out, "But right now I need something else."

"What is it?" Kilgharrah asked.

"I'm sure you know they're planning on rounding up all the sorcerers tomorrow and killing them all," I explained, watching as the Dragon nodded, "I need somewhere safe for them to go to until this is all over. The Druids would be the best place but I doubt they'll be safe for long. Do you know of anywhere?"

The Dragon shook his head, "The only time they'll be safe is when magic is allowed again."

I sighed but nodded, "Soon, Kilgharrah, we will all be free," I whispered before turning back around and heading back to my room for the night.

I waited a little while the next morning before making my way to Arthur's chambers knowing that chances are by now he would have a list. I walked up to the door just as Sir Leon was walking out, "My Lady," He greeted me as he held the door open. I nodded my head before turning to face Arthur.

"Elizabeth what are you doing here?" Arthur asked coming up to me and kissing me lightly on the lips.

"Just wanted to wish you luck for today," I smiled at him, trying to ignore Merlin in the room.

I noticed the scroll on the table as Arthur turned to Merlin, "I thought I told you to do that yesterday."

"I didn't have time. I was cleaning the stables," Merlin said as an excuse.

"That's strange. Because a little bird told me you were somewhere else," Arthur said as he took off his jacket.

I used the distraction to open up the stroll and read it, Merlin seemed to be reading over my shoulder as he spoke, "Mucking out the stables is strange and a talking bird isn't?"

"Merlin, what've we said about you trying to be funny?" Arthur asked turning back. I quickly righted the scroll.

"I shouldn't," Merlin replied quickly.

I couldn't help but smirk at them, "So where are my flowers?" Arthur asked. I looked at him in confusion.

"Why would you want flowers?" I asked as Arthur turned his back again and I opened the scroll. Holding out my hand as I did readying myself to whisper the spell I needed.

Before I had a chance Arthur turned back around, "Merlin brought Morgana some yesterday. I just assumed you'd be putting them in all the rooms. Or is she the only one to receive a token of your affections?"

"Yes," Merlin said quickly before he seemed to realise what he had said, "No. Er…what? It's not a token of anything, affection or otherwise."

"I see. So why were you trying to hide them from me yesterday?" Arthur questioned turning his back yet again.

Merlin decided to open the scroll this time. I muttered the spell under my breath watching as the words that were written on the scroll began to transfer onto my palm of my hand giving me the information I needed, "I wasn't. I mean, I was. Just, erm, I didn't want you to get the wrong impression," I heard Merlin muttering behind me.

This time when Arthur turned around Merlin closed the scroll with a little too much vigor and it ended up on the floor, "And what's the right impression?" Arthur asked completely oblivious to everything magical around him.

"That I was trying to cheer her up after the fire," Merlin explained.

"Pick them yourself?" Arthur questioned.

Merlin shrugged embarrassed, "I was only trying to be nice."

Arthur didn't say any more about it, "Sword," Merlin handed him the sword before waiting in front of him, "That'll be all," Arthur dismissed, when Merlin left he turned to face me, "He should know better."

"I think it's sweet," I replied back with a smile keeping my hand closed so he couldn't see the writing.

"Father would kill him," Arthur pointed out.

"You could learn something from him through. All girls do love flowers," I smiled at him before beginning to walk out of the room.

As I walked out of the door I heard Arthur speak quietly, "How did the scroll get there?"


	3. The Nightmare Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this chapter is really really short. Mostly because I struggling with how to include more Elizabeth/Arthur in a chapter all about Morgana, but it's far too important to the plot to not have it in there. Anyway I don't own Merlin, but Laudine, Kay and Elizabeth are all mine. Enjoy.

I woke up in the morning to the warning bells being sounded all around Camelot and Laudine coming running into my room, "My Lady, Morgana has gone!"

I got dressed quickly before making my way to Morgana's chambers where Arthur, Uther and Gaius already were, "The guards have completed of the castle. There's no trace of her," Arthur was informing Uther.

"Encircle the city. No one gets in or out," Uther ordered before turning to Gaius, "What time did you deliver the sleeping draught to Morgana?"

"Well, I…" Gaius began.

"The guards said that Merlin delivered it after she retired to her chambers," Arthur informed Uther.

"So she was safe then?" Uther questioned.

"Yes, she must have been," I said bringing the conversation a little away from Merlin, "Is there anything we can do My Lord?"

"Not at the moment," Uther said.

I nodded before taking Gaius's arm and leading him back to his chambers, "You didn't ask Merlin to give Morgana a sleeping draught did you?"

"No," Gaius said shaking his head.

I nodded before opening the door to Gaius's chambers and grabbing Merlin's arm, "What the hell did you?"

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked me pretending to be innocent.

"Those warning bells are ringing because Uther thinks that Morgana's been kidnapped. And you don't seem overly concerned," I said shortly.

"She can look after herself," Merlin shrugged.

"Merlin, what have you done?" Gaius asked from behind me.

"What you both refused to do. I helped her!" Merlin shot back.

"This ends now. People's lives are at risk, Morgana's included. Where is she?" Gaius questioned.

"She's gone to the Forest of Essetir to find the druids," Merlin said simply.

"We told you not to get involved," I said softly to him.

"I had to because you wouldn't even acknowledge she had magic," Merlin argued.

"There is a good reason for that," I shot back.

"No. You don't understand. You don't understand what it's like. You always had Laudine and Kay. The years before I came here were the loneliest of my life," Merlin said softly turning away.

I shook my head, "I understand exactly what it's like. My father hates magic almost as much as Uther does, but Morgana is the King's ward. She is about the only person who magic could be found out and she would live! Her situation is completely different!"

"I know. I have both of you, she hasn't," Merlin yelled.

Gaius took a step backwards, "I've always taken good care of Morgana."

"It is not the same. Everything that's good and right about magic I've learnt from you two. I'd be lost without the pair of you. Like she is now. Do you understand why I did it?"

"Yes we understand," I said softly, "But how do you think Uther will retaliate to this?" I questioned back, noticing the way Merlin lowered his head in shame.

Before he could respond one of the guards knocked on the door, "The King needs all of you now."

I nodded before turning back to Merlin, "I guess now we find out the consequences."

The walk to the council chambers was a quiet one, the only noise being our footsteps. When we walked in Uther was talking to Arthur, "Have all the suspects been arrested?"

"Nearly. A few have gone to ground," Arthur explained. I thanked my stars that Kay and Laudine were at least able to get to a few of them in time.

"Issue a proclamation, "All the prisoners will be executed unless the Lady Morgana is returned to Camelot."" Uther said coldly.

I looked over at Merlin who looked like he was about to be sick, "I'll see to it, Sire," Arthur said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I did say at the beginning sorry it so short I will make it up to you in the next chapter I promise. Anyway review and let me know what you think.  
> Until next time  
> Artistic-Blue-Eyes  
> xxx


End file.
